


Talking Through the Stars

by Crowoxy



Series: Platonic Paladins and Aliens [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Communication is the key, Family Bonding, Gen, Homesickness, Panic Attacks, Season 4 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowoxy/pseuds/Crowoxy
Summary: It's the end of season 4 and Team Sincline has been separated: one dead, three trying to figure out what to do, and one just trying to sleep. Though they may have left on bad terms, a few of them can't help but reach out anyways, because that's what families do.Part 6 of the Platonic VLD Week: Day 6 - Distance/ Proximity





	Talking Through the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear potato salad I'm tired. But no bed for me until this gets published.

_Dear Lotor,_

 

_I know we aren’t supposed to be contacting you on this line, and that you probably don’t want to even talk to us, but…. this is your secret communications line, so maybe you’ll read this one day. Or you’ll never look at this line, which I hope doesn’t happen._

_It’s been stressful since we’ve all… separated. Let’s go with separated, it’s a good word to use. Acxa is tearing her hair out trying to think of where we can lay low and Zethrid keeps calling her mother. I think she’s hoping Acxa will get the hint and just let us go to wherever she may be. Zethrid’s mother says hello, by the way, and wishes you good luck in evading the army._

_And me? Well, I’ve been better. Things were definitely easier with you around. You came up with some great plans, I don’t know how you did it._

_Well, wherever you are, you’re probably doing really well. You always seemed to be prepared for every situation._

_I don’t think I’m ready to see you yet, but please stay safe._

_Love,_

_Ezor_

 

Ezor clicked the screen she was working on and the message sent. She leaned back in her chair on the ship they had borrowed to hide the Sincline ships in and were still piloting through some outer rim planets. Acxa had proposed they fly through this backwater area, where they could easily take care of themselves if the Galra had a kill order on sight for them as well as Lotor.

She missed him and Narti. But Lotor had killed Narti even after all his claims of protection and Ezor was still afraid he would do the same to the rest of his Generals. After all, he has been closest to Narti the two were almost always joined at the hip when they hadn’t been busy, and if Lotor could kill Narti without saying a word, he clearly didn’t feel any remorse or guilt.

“Ezor, what are you doing?” Acxa stood over her chair, and Ezor scooted over so Acxa could squeeze in next to her.

“Wiring a message to Lotor,” she said as Acxa pressed against her side. “He’s probably not going to read it, but I wanted to send it anyways.”

“Aren’t we trying to stay under the radar?” Acxa has assumed the leader position among the three solely because someone needed to. Not that it was doing any good because they didn’t know what would be their best move. Lotor was being hunted down by his Father, but no mention had been made for Lotor’s associates. And most Galra _knew_ who Lotor’s generals were by sight.

“Yeah, but it’s his second channel. The one only used for emergencies between the five of us. I don’t think that channel can be hacked with all the security protocols Lotor installed.”

“Ah, I hope there is still room for messages on the channel,” Zethrid called from the back of the ship, “I’ve been leaving him status reports since the day after he ejected me out of the ship. You know what a worry badger-hen he can be.”

“Why didn’t you mention this?” Acxa groaned, “Am I the only one who hasn’t been sending him messages?”

“I did tell you.” Zethrid walked into the command room of the ship. “But you may have been too busy fretting to hear me.”

“I have not been fretting, I was thinking of what we can do!” Acxa snapped.

“Let’s go visit my mother.” Zethrid shrugged.

“Wasn’t that Lotor’s contingency plan for we were separated and couldn’t get back together?”

Zethrid nodded. “Always good to use a plan that’s already in place, isn’t it?”

“Won’t Lotor find us there?” Acxa asked.

“If he hasn’t been responding to our messages then I don’t think he’ll come look for us.” Ezor pointed out. “And if he does, we can probably handle him between the three of us.”

“Well, we don’t really have any other ideas,” Acxa leaned on Exor, “Zethrid?”

“On it, Acxa, don’t worry.” Zethrid walked over to a free terminal and tapped on the keys. “Mother? Yes, yes mother, I’ve been doing my exercises…”  

 

_Lotor,_

 

_Everyone is still fine. Ezor and Acxa have finally decided on a general plan that I agree with so we will be safe. I have asked this before and will continue to ask until you answer, but how are you shoulders? That was an excellent maneuver but it looked very painful. If we meet up again, do you think you would be able to teach it to me? I await your report._

\- _Zethrid_

 

The most infuriating thing about the Paladins was how nosy they were about his entire life. The blue Paladin who piloted the red lion especially. The green and yellow Paladins could be rather annoying as well, but not to extent of the blue Paladin. They at least would cease talking after Lotor refused to answer their first few inquiries.

When Lotor was first introduced to the other Paladins after being interrogated by the pink Paladin, Princess Allura, and her advisor, the event had passed over decently enough. The red Paladin - who apparently wasn’t piloting a lion at this time but was working with Kolivan and the Blade of Marmora - glared at him intensely and seemed rather put out when Lotor didn’t react and decidedly ignored his hostile stares.

Good. Lotor wasn’t here to make friends; he was here to find a place to rest for more than a few minutes and figure out his next steps.

But right before the meeting ended, the blue Paladin remarked on how Lotor’s shoulders weren’t supposed to be that dangly and immediately Lotor was scrutinized from head to toe by Coran.  

It had been embarrassing.

And then, because of how the Blue Paladin was the first to notice that Lotor wasn’t in perfect condition, nevermind Lotor’s claims that he was _fine_ , thank you very much, the blue Paladin, Lance as he kept introducing himself always kept popping up where Lotor was to ask him questions. And they weren’t even useful questions, so what was the point? What did it matter where Lotor treated his hair or what products he used? Or if Lotor could do the splits all the way down? Or what did Lotor think of Hunk’s banana-nut pancake that everyone had munched on for breakfast? (He had adored the taste, a bit too crunchy for his liking, but still delicious, but he most certainly wasn’t going to let Lance the blue Paladin know about it!)

What did the blue Paladin gain to know from all these questions? Lotor had absolutely no idea and that was the source of his frustration.

He hated not knowing things. Like how he didn’t know how Acxa,  Zethrid, and Ezor were doing without him. Which was ridiculous because they were proficient soldiers and competent at surviving and didn’t really need Lotor to watch over them, but still he worried. Not that they would want to speak to him again after Nar…. after his status as heir apparent was revoked.

It wasn’t even the first time Zarkon had stripped away Lotor’s title and exiled him to anywhere but where he was. But those times, Lotor hadn’t been alone and surrounded by enemies, he’d at least have Narti by his side.

It was getting hard to breathe. A vent somewhere nearby must have been broken, because air wasn’t getting into his lungs, and there were spots in front of his eyes. He didn’t want to be walking around a hallway any longer where anyone could stop to talk to him, especially when his lungs didn’t work properly. Stumbling, Lotor made his way to a storage room; his eyes must have been closed because he didn’t know how he managed to run straight first into the wall or why it felt so nice. Lotor leaned forward into the wall, the cool metal of the walls sending a much-needed chill through his body.

 

* * *

 

Lotor woke to someone humming right next to him, and a heavy weight on his chest.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Lotor groaned as he recognized the voice of the blue Paladin, who had apparently seen him pass out on the floor.

Lance laughed. “There was a whole show before you decided to sleep on the ground. I didn’t have my camera with me, or you would’ve bet your paprika that I would have shared it with Pidge.”

“What is paprika?” Lotor sat up, blinking as a blanket rolled off his chest and into his lap. What?

“It’s a spice from Earth, haven’t managed to find a substitute in space yet, but Hunk’s also working on it, so I bet we’ll find something soon.” Lance explained. “He’s really good about that sort of thing.”

“Well, that’s interesting.” Lotor shook off the blanket and moved to stand. “But I should really be going now, so farewell.”

“You can keep the blanket, it’s one of my spares.” Lance rolled the blanket into a messy ball and tossed it at Lotor who had just made it to his feet. “But one question, who is Narti?”

Lotor froze, something heavy keeping him from moving away. _He would ask, of course he would ask, but Lotor wouldn’t say a word, wouldn’t say anything. He had to keep moving, keep calm and collected because no one should see his weakness. They would use anything and everything as a weapon against him and Lotor had to do the same to survive_. _He…_

“If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.” Lance stayed sitting on the ground. “I can tell you’re having difficulty even thinking about it, so forget I said anything.”

“But why?” Lotor burst out, “You usually never stop with your questions! What makes this so different?”

Lance blinked and whistled softly. “Yikes, and I thought Keith was bad.” He stood, still significantly shorter than Lotor. “Look, those questions were so I can get to know you. Hell, that trivia helped calm you down earlier because I was able to describe a place you felt comfortable in. But for the big things, I’m not going to push.” Lance had been surprised to find out Lotor’s ideal vacation home was a lab, clean and busy with numerous of others working on projects alone and together.

Lance dug through his pocket and pulled out his communication device, reaching it towards Lotor. “If there’s people you miss talking to, maybe send them a message. I send all my pictures to my mama back home; I doubt she gets any of them, but I like to hope that she does.”

Almost, as if in a daze, Lotor picked up the communication device from Lance’s hand. He must look a sight; an unfolded blanket draped over one arm and the other gripping a communicator device like he’d never seen one before.

“I could just pick one up from the storage room,” Lotor said weakly. “But I thank you for your gift.”

“Eh, don’t thank me for it,” Lance shrugged, putting his hands in the pockets of his outer layer clothing. “I’ve been meaning to get a new updated communicator from Kolivan; he’s got some cool gear. Besides, I have everyone’s numbers memorized so transferring all the numbers will be a breeze.” WIth that, Lance left Lotor alone in the storage room, with a communicator and blanket that he had given graciously to Lotor.

The blue Paladin was very strange.

Lotor turned the communicator over and over in his hands; he shouldn’t access his personal communication line. There was a very small chance that any messages were left for him; especially considering how his generals most likely loathed him. He couldn’t blame them for that.

Even before he had made a decision, Lotor punched in the sequence of numbers to log in to the line. The communicator in his hand blinked green.

There were messages left on the communications channel.

 

_Prince Lotor,_

 

_Well, it’s not your title anymore, but that’s always what I’ve called you and it’s not like you’re going to be reading these messages anyhow. Ezor and Zethrid have both left who knows how many messages for you, and it just felt weird not joining them, so here we are._

  _We’re scared, I can tell you that. But, I think we’re doing okay. We’re not in any danger at the moment. Well, at least no more than we usually were, traveling with you._

_I also wanted you to know that I still haven’t forgiven you for killing Narti. None of us have. But, that doesn’t mean we want to see you hurt. Stay safe._

_\- Acxa_

 

_Dear Zethrid, Ezor, and Acxa,_

 

_I am glad to hear that you are safe and you’re staying off the radar. Zethrid, I am not a badger-hen, and never have been. I cannot say much, but just know that I am alive and unhurt. Yes, Zethrid, my shoulders are fine now, you can stop asking. I read all of the messages; why did you ask in every single one?_

_Don’t sell yourself short, Ezor. I think you are forgetting who is the one who plotted several pranks that nearly caused several thousand Gald worth in damages. If it's slipped your mind, that was you._

_Acxa, thank you for being honest. I do not expect you to forgive me. I did not expect you to try and reach out to me. Nar- I swear I’ll tell you what happened with Narti eventually. But not now._

_Make sure you keep up the extra protein in your diet and those stretching exercises. And hide your trail if needed._

_Farewell, and please try to stay out of trouble._

\- _Lotor_

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Lotor, I feel that he did have a ton of guilt for Narti, but he doesn't express it the same way the others do which is why he seems so cold and uncaring. He always seems to shut down when emotionally high-strung, so it makes sense that he compartmentalized everything that happened right after.


End file.
